Black Rusties
by PigSlay
Summary: Somehow, Tally has ended up back in the times of the rusties in the 1960's. She finds out the way the black rusties were treated back then. How will things turn out for her here?
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Black Rusties

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

1**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

Tally woke up after another long night. Her eyes were still closed and her flash tattoos were spinning, obviously from the strange dream she'd had. Her heart felt nice and relaxed though. "Hmm..." she thought.

She opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked.

Tally looked around, it didn't look like the Smoke at all, and where was David?

"David?" she searched all around this so-called Smoke. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Suddenly, she realized it looked like an image she'd seen back in school days of the Rusty times.

What could that mean?

She gasped. There was a noise. Tally knew this place, it was what the Rusties had called Coalbrook. She ran at top speed to a mine.

What's going on? she thought. She heard several people trying to run out.

"Oh no," said a person near Tally. "There are 437 people in there. The mine's about to collapse!"

Indeed it was. Tally saw it, the mine was breaking down, piece by piece.

She wanted to do something, but she couldn't. It would be too dangerous, and even more dangerous to change the past.

"Hey Mam?" a little boy asked. "What's today?"

"January 21 1960," said a woman. "Why?"

"I'm writing a book to the people of the future, so that they'll know what happened today," the boy said.

"Good for you," said the woman. "Now tell me, what did happen today?"

"This mine here in Coalbrook has collapsed, which kills, 437 people."

"Good, but you might want to change 'has' to 'did' for the people of the future."

"Good idea."

Oh, boy, you have no idea what happens to the people of the future, Tally thought. She watched as the mine finally collapsed.

"Aaah," she heard tons of people scream as it fell down on them.

Wait a minute, thought Tally. Did she say January 21, 1960? How did I end up here? Is this what the Rusties called South Africa? Hmm... I must get to the city... wherever that is.

She walked and walked for miles and miles, then, on February 1, she ended up in what the Rusties called Greensboro.

"Why did it take me so long to get here?" Tally asked. "Does my Special speed not work in this place?"

She saw a place nearby. "North Carolina Agricultural and Technical State University? What the heck is that?" She heard something inside. It sounded like some people were doing something. What had the Rusties called it? a sit-in maybe?

Tally went inside, wanting to know what was going on. She had been right. Four black people were doing a sit-in at, she read what it said, it said at Woolworth's lunch counter. It also said segregated. What did segregated mean again? Tally tried to think.

"We are aloud to stay here at the counter," said one of the blacks. "Yet they don't serve us. What's right about that?"

"Listen," said a white guy at the counter. "There's nothing against the law that says we can't disallow blacks to be served."

"Then why allow us in at all?" another one of the blacks said.

"Good point," said the white guy. "We will think about not allowing that too."

"REBECCA," the other blacks said.

Tally looked at them. This was a whole area of Rusty history she knew nothing about, she had to stay and see what would happen next.

Black Rusties 


	2. Chapter 2: Here To Stay

Black Rusties

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

1**Chapter 2: Have to stay**

"REBECCA!" they were mad at the girl who had said "then why let us in at all?"

Tally kept watching to see what would happen next.

"Why would we want them to do that, Rebecca?" the blacks said.

"Well," said the one named Rebecca. "If they're not going to serve us, why let us in in the first place?"

She waited for somebody to say "Hmm... that's an excellent point" but nobody ever did. Instead, they said "Well it's one step closer."

"If it's one step closer, why are we doing this in the first place?" Rebecca said.

"Because we want to be served," the other blacks said.

"Then, why-" Rebecca stopped, realizing this would go back and forth in a circle. "Fine, have your sit-in strike. I'll be waiting six months, UNTIL YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THINGS!"

She went outside the building, crying.

"Fine go then," the other blacks said. "We don't need you, three's enough anyway."

Rebecca went by a nearby tree.

Why don't they listen to me? she thought. What did I ever do to deserve this life? this skin?

Black Rusties 


	3. Chapter 3: A Girl Named Rebecca

Black Rusties

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

1**Chapter 3: A girl named Rebecca**

Tally walked over to Rebecca. She then paused half way there. Should I really do this? Should I really change the past? She looked at the girl.

The girl named Rebecca was crying so hard.

Tally remembered when Zane died she had felt the same way. Even as a Cutter, she couldn't bare to see somebody crying like she had. Yes, no matter how dangerous it is, I must change the past.

She stepped forward. Then suddenly, another girl pauses everything around Tally, litterley. She stands there in front of Tally, they are the only two people that can move.

"Hi," the girl in front of Tally says. "I am Lina. I am the fairy of past, present and future. Do you really want to change the past?"

Tally thought about it, then sighed. "Yes, I do."

"You're making a big mistake," Lina said. "Nobody should change the past, especially people from four hundred years into the future. In just six months, the lunch counter will become integrated, don't you think they can wait that long?"

"No," said Tally.

"What?" Lina was a little surprised.

"I've cried the same tears as that girl once, I've been through the same sadness as she has. I know how it feels, and," she paused for a moment. "I don't want her to feel the same way I did."

"Okay," Lina said. "Before I unpause time though, I just want to let you know that you were meant to come here."

"Why?"

"On April 16, 1960, Gunman David Pratt will attack South African Prime Minister Henrik Verwoerd in Johannesonburg, which will wound him very seriously."

"So?"

"I did say David Pratt."

"How does that concern me though?"

"Well, I don't know honestly."

Lina unpaused time, then disappeared.

Tally walked over to Rebecca.

"If you're here to just make fun of my skin color, then go away," Rebecca said. "This world is already segregated enough."

Her head was in her hands, she was crying deeply.

"I'm not here to make fun of your skin," said Tally. "As long as you don't make fun of mine."

"Aren't you white though?" Rebecca said, her hands still holding her head.

"Well, sort of," said Tally.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to look to see."

"I don't want to right now, I'm too sad."

Tally looked at her. The Rusties sure were cruel to the Black Rusties, thought Tally. Maybe that's another reason they almost ended the world, they treated the Black Rusties unfairly.

"I heard what happened at the lunch counter," she said.

"Really?" Rebecca still wouldn't look at Tally.

"Yeah," Tally said. "You made some excellent points. There's no reason to hide out here all alone."

"Yes there is. They're my own color, and they still segregate me."

"No," said Tally. "They just don't take the time to listen. I bet you if you go back in there, within six months they will be serving you."

"You really think so?" She lifted her head up a little.

"I know so."

Rebecca looked straight at Tally. Even though Tally's face looked a little scary, right now she didn't care.

Black Rusties 


	4. Chapter 4: The Conclusion

Black Rusties

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

1**Chapter 4: The Conclusion**

Rebecca walked back in to the lunch counter.

"Oh great," one of the blacks whispered to another. "Rebecca's back."

"Thanks for the advice," Rebecca said to Tally.

"Happy to help," Tally said.

Rebecca then turned around to face the other blacks.

"What are you doing here?" one of the blacks said.

"Well," said Rebecca. "Four is better than three. Right, Theodore?"

"I guess but what made you decide to come back?"

Rebecca looked out the door, but Tally was gone.

"Tally," she said.

"Who?" Theodore asked.

"A friend," said Rebecca. "A white friend."

Six months later, as promised, Woolworth's lunch counter serves the four blacks.

Tally got back at Lina for saying that David Pratt would attack the South African Prime Minister when it was a whole different David than Tally's David.

When Lina offered to take Tally back to her own time, Tally came to the conclusion that this time period needed more saving than that of her own, so she decided to stay.

Maybe she'd come back to her own time one day, but for now, this was the place that needed her the most.

Black Rusties 


End file.
